Wing formation in Drosophila has become one of the best models for genetic analysis of the growth and morphogenesis of a complex structure. Although the vestigial (vg) gene is essential for the formation of the adult wing in Drosophila, the exact role of this protein in this process is unclear. Vg protein may be involved in regulating the rapid cell proliferation events that are required during the development of the wing disc and/or regulating the genes that are required for patterning of the adult wing. This proposal aims to identify both proteins that interact physically with Vg and to identify new loci that interact genetically with vg. Initial experiments use the yeast two hybrid system to identify proteins that interact with Vg. A genetic screen will also be used to identify loci that interact genetically with vestigial. Clonal analysis of cells mutant for vg will be performed to identify genes that are regulated in response to vg to determine whether Vg is involved in pattern formation or growth control. Finally, mRNA differential display will be employed to identify classes of genes regulated by Vg. This research is fundamental because little is known about the control of cell growth in animal development. Vg may be a control point for linking the processes of cell proliferation and patterning during the development of the Drosophila wing.